Why is it so hard?
by kamikaze Watermellon-WEEEEEEE
Summary: Lily and Ora are twin sisters, one day afer being abandond by their mother the meet a man who looks like them, can they find out who they are? And why cant thease people love them for who they are?
1. Mother, Why did you go?

I do not ow Harry Potter!

On the day my sister Ora and myself Lily were born our Mother hated us, I know this for often when I was young she would tell me this and everyday until we were six we wanted a Dad, " Your Father didn't want you, nor do I, you are in need of a father but I don't care." Our mother once told us, We lived as muggles live but our Mother had a wand so we were like Wizard Muggles, we were in first grade when it happened. "Hey Ora, do you think that Daddy will come home today?" I asked " Lily, Mommy said Daddy didn't want us, Why cant we be in the same First grade class?" Ora, Ora my sister was actual named Arrora and my name is Lilian and we both knew the reason, it was 'cause we only knew who was who, when we got home the door was locked, I unlocked the door thinking that Mom would be there, she was not, it was scary every thing was gone, I remember it like it was last week because it was last week, looking around I saw a letter on it was our mothers name, well "what harm could come form reading it? She left us, Ora, we knew this would happen." I thought, and Ora who perceived my thoughts, just like I perceived hers, said out loud " Lily, it will be OK, come on, lets see what it says." looking at it now is reads: Dear Angie,

Why are you contacting me? It is not like we see each other ever, I am sure that the news you sent me is not so, please owl me back and we can meet up.

Fred

What is owl, " AHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ora screamed upon seeing a owl. I looked in my bag and took out paper and a pen and wrote: HELP! We are all alone, you contacted our Mother, and now she has left us, We do not know our Daddy!

Lily and Ora Weasley

By the following morning someone was in our kitchen, some on who looked just like us, except We are girls, We have long reddish hair and freckles, He looked at us and said in a quavery voice, " are you Lily?" as he gave me a hug, gasping I nodded. " I knew your Mother, you have to come with me. I am Fred" Fred said as we left our old life forever.

A/N Well? What do you think? Please Review


	2. What? another Weasley party sigh

So, well, um, yah, Read and Review, The more Reviews I get The happier I'll be!

" Grandma, can I see Uncle Harry now?" Ora asked

" You can see him, But you MAY not see him right now." Molly said, or to the children Grandma

" Ora, I know every ones name! And you are having a hard time!" Lily said and then said " Uncle Percy and aunt Penny, have Percy, Joy, Hope, Faith, Lovely, and um ah Evenly! Uncle George and Aunt Hermione Have Jelly, Belly there are identical twins like us and they are going to Hogwarts this year Just Like Us, Gred Feorge, they are one, and Rownia, Uncle Ron and aunt Lavender have Sky, Baily, and J.D, Uncle Bill and aunt Flur have Antigone, uncle Charlie and aunty Lyrah have May, and April, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry just have Sirius, James, and Durc, all of them are boys and they are going to Hogwarts as well this year, That is all of them, so we have 20 cousins!" Lily said so quickly that her words scrambled into one another. To day they were calibrating 8 grandchildren going to Hogwarts and their birthdays , the whole imediate family was going to the burrow, all of the children were excited. Lily loved her family and the children loved her and Ora, but the adults did not like them, they considered things about them wrong, like how Fred had children with a Whore, but how was it the girls fault? They did not know.

OK peps ( J/k) So I am going to ask you to e-mail me a good reason Molly doesn't like Lily and Ora, and why their mom left them, the more I get the sooner ill post!

LUV YA!

IndiaO


	3. wtf is up with Molly?

Ok! On with this story, and well if you are wondering

No I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then I would not be on this site, but with a publishing company, ohh yah and If you want to read some origanal work by me just say so in a reveiw!

CHAPTER THREE

The party was wonderful, all of the children were given just what they needed for school, except robes, the children decided to go to Diagon Alley later that day for them. Molly, as usual had outdone herself on the cakes, Jelly,and Belly had two identical cakes that were chocolate with vinila frosting and in pink frosting was their names, Sirius, James, and Durc had chocolate cakes with chocolaate frosting and their names writtin in blue, Antigone had triple chocolate cake, and she requested that her name not be writtin on it, Lily and Ora had one cake with such a tine layer of frosting that it loooked sad next to the other cakes.

"Mum! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Fred asked, and the becond to George. They didn't like how mean and cold their Mother was to the poor girls, who were very sweet, and had never done anything to receve the cold tretment that she gave them.

"Mum, I have a question." Fred started

"Yah, I have the same one!" George bellowed

"What is it dears?"Molly said

"Well it is the way you treat your grand daughters" Fred said

"I treat Jelly, Belly, Antigone, Joy, Hope, Faith, Lovely, Sky, Baily, and Evenly just like all the boys!"Molly said indignetly

"Mum, I have twin daughters aswell, they are your grand daughters as well as Jelly, Belly, Antigone, Joy, Hope, Faith, Lovely, Sky, Baily, and Evenly. But you are mean to Liky and Ora!" Fred And George bellowed so loudly that everyone Knew that it was important, and they all agreed with Fred and George, Even Mr.Weasley, that Molly was not being kind to the poor girls, but they also knew that Fred had married Angie agenst Mollys dearest wishes (a/n great Idea Broken for you, I luv it! a/n) and were not sure what to think anymore.

Flash Back

"Fred what is wrong with Kelly?" Molly said. Soon after Angie had left the Burrow,or so Molly and Fred had thought, but poor Angie had come back in to get her purse wich she had left in the kitchen.

"Mum! I cant stand Kelly! She is so boring, and thinks that jokes are horrible and crule!" Fred shouted at his mother. And upon hearing this Angie left the Burrow, left for a new life.

end flash back

Dun Dun Dun! Cliffie!


End file.
